


2038-2075 — and from the very beginning of the future

by Policeman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Policeman/pseuds/Policeman
Summary: Time stretches traces of leather, huge largest boots, with pointed spurs, washed by snow-white liquid on the edges, and then, at some inopportune moment for a suitable situation — BAM! — and before you have a tiny, rusty and quite broken box, with persistently ticking clock. And for a few hours, to tens of thousands, of arrows. And they all have different paths to your future.





	2038-2075 — and from the very beginning of the future

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2038-2075 — и с самого начала будущего](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402714) by Policeman. 



> Hey`ho, guys! It's just warning is here.
> 
> This work has been translated. More truly... the author of this work is me, but it is written in Russian originally. On this site I am trying to translate my works into English, so if there are wrong words somewhere — please excuse me. And I don't know exactly if the translation is what you did too (I mean the work), but I'll put it in the warnings.
> 
> Original — https://ficbook.net/readfic/7178350
> 
> Also some warning again: 
> 
> • The names of any cafes, some areas will not be translated and will be given in the form in which they have, in order to avoid agro-fellows, who will argue about the pronunciation of this whole affair (plus, all it really has in the real world). 
> 
> • Sometimes there is humor, which few people will understand: all events occur in other countries, but add words from Russian sources.  
> ... and another, not quite clear to all others, humor. 
> 
> • Profanity will slip very rarely. It is put exclusively for stormy circumstances, such as cries of failure and the like. 
> 
> • Slip off the references and easter eggs. Who will find them all — the big clever.

    The moonlight outside the window shimmered with stars. They were blinking, gaining speed, and as if under hypnosis, gave a signal to each other through the distance. They were amazing. Just look at their beauty from the best view — and you can not take your eyes off them. At least not in one minute. Not even three.

    The shadow of a smile fell on the man's face, and his right hand reached for the opener to the side. Today was exactly the same day as yesterday-uninteresting, unremarkable. Office rat again somewhere not have time, dash was missing both hands heaped all sorts of devices sticking out with a red pen scribbled notes and notebooks, bags of the size of the man, and rushed away, to the bus station, teeming with the same garbage, barely falling short. More and more it was like a kind of ritual — to watch the stupid people in the afternoon, or steal the passing by onlookers wallets with green papers. And then, under the cover of cold and dark night the same day, sit on the edge of a tall building — town hall — count and trace fingers shingles and watch the night city, drinking burning throat drink from a cheap beer can, where was the most beautiful landscape — naked blonde, coquettish winking.

    Hector, no one ever held here. The man is rarely something detained in one place for real, he always valued personal freedom and did not allow himself complex attachments. And the goal in life was decisive — a simple pickpocket. Sounds silly? No, lazy people always do everything slowly, but with professionalism, so as not to redo the work twice. And brown still never managed to catch by the collar of his expensive, fur jackets, and to put on his right hand and the left prosthesis cuff by squeezing the white spots.

    In nearby neighborhoods, nearby, the meeting took place two medium-sized gangs. Skirmish, morose and complaining bassy voices of leaders, multi-colored tattoos with bright colors across the back and legs, mixing in a bluish tint peculiar patterns in the form of orange flame, somewhat reminiscent of a sea breeze. These bright jackets, decorated with bright, hurting his eyes prints. How ordinary. Through the hours of life will take at least another two people, probably teenagers, eighteen years old.

    Eyes cut through the pain along with a glare for a split second. The snow-white light in the distance cut across the entire surface, blinking precisely in the man's direction.

    — Joe, you're such a dog, stop it. Just because your location is far from mine doesn't mean I can't punch you in the face.

    — Have you even seen the time? Almost two o'clock. Come on down, then you'll drink.

    The radio in his left ear faintly hissed. The plan has so far driven mad, getting to the real chaos and madness — to Rob the most noteworthy Bank in the USA — JPMorgan Chase.  
  


* * *

    Hector came to a dark alley rather quickly, given his speed and step size, and wearily rubbed his right hand the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowing — is necessary for happiness of so many? He very soon go mad with all this «happiness», but the rule always acted and had remained so far unchanged that «man is his own master». Foolishly.

    — You sure you got everything you need? Or like last time?

    A huge, shabby bag from all sides immediately opened, showing its contents-metal knuckles, Two Beretta pistols ninety-two, mutilated by scarlet liquid flowing down the blade, a sharp knife, a pair of M84 flash-bangs and conventional, sturdy rope.

    — All right, but no jokes.

    Brown with a deft movement of the right hand pulled from his pocket a leather glove dark color with a cut finger and slowly put on, enjoying the process, every second, pulling the object of his constant wardrobe of fingers. He loved to do it and it doesn't even matter when. Most importantly — fun and fuck even was that with every second it became more in the public eye as henchmen terrible masochist. He loved it and did it, the rest of it will sort itself out.

    — Are you finished?..

    — Shut up. I just started.

* * *

 

    Bright houses, cars Mitsubishi Lancer and other well-known companies sweep before your eyes, somewhere in the distance an ambulance carries its signal. Everything is moving.

    Joe looked at every perimeter of the intersection with envious vigilance, he could hear every noise, even insanely quiet. His keen mind, worse than the eagle, stopped again on the white window of one of the foul tenements of the city's budget, with painted squares, chocolate curtain inside. An old TV, two thousand twelve years muffled noise, and a shabby screen — emptiness. Why is it even on?

    It's dark as a powder keg. Can't see. And the dim light of the moon does not save much from all these troubles.

    Joe lit a cigarette. From time to time I wanted to relax, to reflect the numb muscles of the shoulders, spending cautiously with your fingers on the cool skin pastel shade, giving to the tearing himself and, simply put, fall through the ground from all the troubles and misfortunes for the whole life. By the way — durable and nothing diverse from others. Is that illegal in the long run.

    — Hector, you went out there just for this?

    The man looked up, his head thrown back on his shoulders, looking at all the available heavenly space. The snow-white radiance was still excellent.

    — I'm too lazy to get out of my den just for that.

    Lying. Lying, like breathing. A sneaky, pocket thief, and plus a passionate romantic and a thief of women's hearts? Cheerfully.

    At some point, you still need to go down from heaven to the raw earth, not to trust the loud titles and achievements of gold, where they promise even great achievements of the state itself, hoisted remarkable only by its beauty flags over the heads of ordinary mortals, and not to judge people by clothes, because there are a lot of ordinary people, with their desires and terrible fears, which are closer and clearer to the same ordinary mortal as they are. And to become a thief every day more and more difficult — you need to invest so much money in order to buy a suitable and roomy bag, and even not torn.

    Joe listened, breathing in a lung-full of fresh and cooling air to the nose, causing a tickling shot pulse throughout the body:

    — Crocodiles are coming. Their teeth are sharper than ours, you know.

    — Are you serious?

    Brown stared in a dark alley, crosswalk ahead, and then glancing at his partner, obviously hinting at the development of further actions in such a wrong time for this situation. First glance was surprised, after all what idiots, with law-abiding, will walk around in such hour on the streets of the.

    — Oh, you know, James, I yesterday after work such a beauty of hooked up with! She's got a great boobs.

    — Oh my God, you would only on broads to walk and in strip clubs to drop in.

    — And that's not true! She really loves cops, by the way. I think you'll like her too.

    The two men disappeared from view, turning around the corner.

    — That freaks…

    — Quiet, Brown, you're just shaking with anger.

* * *

    Hector smelled and wrapped himself much better in his fur jacket than he had before — wide open — and with undisguised anger on his face, he placed a grenade next to the door of the back entrance. Not that he hated it grenades set everywhere — but he never once came by night to your Arsenal, by the way — long collecting bag dark tangerine shade with painted on it the same dates, collect all Scam, and he bit your head together with legs. And Joe, the bastard, knew that very well, because he was the one who took off quickly, before the dispute hung in the air, who would do it.

    — A whole skyscraper for the devils to take.

    — I hope no one will notice our entrance.

     — Of course, no one will notice, no grenades in the hands of not holding. We are the pioneers, and the door and the cameras are just a financial mismatch.

    Joe looked at the left corner of the building — the camera had long gone out and looked off.

    — Please go ahead, ma'am.

    Men cautiously went inside, not forgetting to look around — you never know.

    Hector walked over to the glass table near the leather door, picked up the folder and turned it around, examining from all sides, battered, and covered with bartacks. «U.S. officials and important persons». Near, under a pile of papers, hidden on the edges, lay a colorful magazine with a blonde, exactly the same as he saw on the beer can. «Sexy Actresses show all their charms». It's an abomination, but ... with a bit of pleasantries.

    The whole room was furnished in pleasant colors, with jobs for their subordinates. Several floors and two expensive elevators leading straight to the sky, deep into the whole roof-carrying picture spoiled to the edge of imagination.

    Coming closer to one of the elevators, Joe used the mechanism. Modern technology is simply amazing-the Elevator came exactly three seconds.

    — I go to right, you go to left.

    — Don't get lost. 

    — That was a long time ago and not truth... 

    Brown laughed cheerfully, flexing his hands-mostly right, as she was terribly numb, and the prosthesis, in the form of the left hand, especially no harm and will not be — and, nevertheless, it is in any way soon will need to be checked for serviceability-because of what a couple of times was heard loud crunch of joints from the inside — noticing on the face partner barely concealed offense. He stood leaning over and whistled an unknown motif of an old-fashioned song. His eyes were burning with pure amber, and you can not even say that this color is his real. It's almost a dilemma. Not young, but not ready to make ends meet, it would be more than stupid. But, if to argue on the other hand, «not young» — only in their opinion.

    — You took the gun, right?

    Hector opened his left eye, considering Joe from all sides and confirm their action a quick nod, smiled. They didn't have enough to go to jail for such a small thing.

    The elevator door opened slowly, and each second lasted for almost an hour. Too slow, even for this modernity.…

    Clack-clack. BAM-BAM.

    Recharge. Instant. One more time.

    — Go look!

    The voice of the companion in the mind echoed, with a characteristic sound hitting the ear of the ear, destroying the system from within, gnawing at your brain sharp fangs ruthless and cruel beast. Too loud, shut up.

    The bullet hit the guard's forehead. You should always aim straight for the forehead, or, in other words — in the head. Not the fact that the alleged victim will die if you shoot at the body, because the hell knows it, maybe this devil decided to wear a bulletproof vest this morning.

    The man's entire body suddenly stiffened, his breathing slowed down. And time, apparently, too began to slow down. If he uses the latter safely, they will surely emerge victorious from today's shootout and chaos. He has to do this.

    Miller had already shot three men, and the lifeless bodies of the men were lying on the cold floor, hanging over each other. Brown's just two people.

    Thought were dissolved in emptiness, in the air. Every second is an eternity. Time. Time-time-time-time…

    The scarlet liquid was everywhere you look — walls, floor. In my head an unpleasant pulse was given a bell, ricocheted all around, and in the left side eagerly tore all the every second unknown to anyone, but still powerful at the moment.

    The last shot from the side of the pickpocket was the final one. Six of the victims. I've had worse, made it this time... yet.

    The room, to put it mildly, looked like a house with horrors, where ketchup was in the role of blood, and plastic skeletons and, quite lifeless, greedily ate the remains of human meat, swallowing at the throat and tearing at every millimeter, choking and smacking on anticipation of a sweet meal.

    — Well?

    — More beautiful than ever.

    Both breathed, emitting steam, worse than after a kilometer run on all the pores after sleep.

    — My opinion: it will be is better to stay together.

    — Agree. 

* * *

    The corridors were replaced one by one, the halls too. Some of the portraits which were hanging on the jeweled wall. I wonder if they were nailed down for one dollar, or nails for a trillion dollars?

    Ahead could be seen a huge safe Bank vaults. Finally.

    — Password?..

    — Fucking password?..

    Joe looked sourly on the merry pocket thief, and sighed:

    — You joke like that, your paycheck is going to be shit.

    Cautiously crossing the threshold, the men looked around — what nice. There's half the Kingdom of the unemployed. One gold with money around.

    — Oho-ho, look at the decorations!

    Hector turned his head to the side, Joe is the one with happy expression holding beads, made of sparkling red flames of the diamond.

    — Take it, it's will be a birthday present for your wife.

    — I don't actually have a wife.

    — I know.

    The man walked a little further, and his eyes instantly fell on the wristwatch. They went in a different direction, and in this complex mechanism was ten arrows twisted at the same time, spinning in different directions, against and clockwise, of which was a dime a dozen. Brown blinked — it was too disgusting a spectacle for the eyes. And, nevertheless, the design of the watches was amazing, you can even say — excellent. No different watch, it would seem, from the usual modern. But something still did not give rest-sparkling emeralds on the sides, shimmering in the dim orange light from the lamps. They did not display their own look, their facial features and silhouette, there was only a figure — ten thousand. Ten thousand and a snow-white skull of a stowaway climbing onto the roof of a high-speed train. In this way was a lot of indecision and a full Luggage of doubt. But, if you sell such a wonderful little thing, you can grab a lot of money from the onlookers.

    This was not expected: the whole building howled siren, and the lighting of the room immediately changed to red.

    — Are we sure we turned off the cameras in front of the safe?..

    Joe, already with precious diamonds and a crown of gold on his head, glanced uncertainly at his partner in silent shock moving mouth.

    — Fuck! You should have thought of that nonsense!

* * *

    — Whole?

    — Whole.

    Hector looked down some police dogs are worth spinning around and around the building with the detectives and the coroner's office, dead.

    — I managed to grab the crown, — chuckled Joe.

    — And I clock... some strange and incomprehensible, however. Can you walk?

    — Who do you think I am?

    Joe disappeared into the shadows just as he had appeared ten years ago, playing catch-up on the roofs of a sleeping city with sadistic mockery.

    The man dangled his left leg, giving it to the elements of the night breeze, and the right propped his chin, and again began his favorite ritual-to watch under the cover of night for stupid people, over their problems and simulated bustle, only now — on the roof of the bank. 


End file.
